Anime FanFic: One Piece
by Nakamura Sharon
Summary: first fanfic one piece 100% gak lucu, tentang luffy si anak sekolah jerami
1. Chapter 1: Mulai Beraksi!

Hai semua! selamat datang di Anime FanFic saya yang imut ini muu~muuu~ w *pede nya kumat*. Kali ini FanFic pertama saya tentang One Piece chapter 1 berjudul "Mulai Beraksi!" silahkan dinikmati! X/3

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Monyet(?) D. Luffy

Nami Entok

Usopp Punggung

Pak Satpam Benn Tok O Emasan

Bu Siti Wong Deso

* * *

><p>PERINGATAN! Lebih baik anda mematikan HP (Hand Phone) anda ketika sedang melihat FanFic ini (?) dan menghindari dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan bagi pembaca. Silahkan di tonton! #lebe<p>

_**Narator: saat di pagi hari, Luffy, sebagai karakter utama di seri ini akan mulai bersekolah di 6 SD barunya *karena dia selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah akan tingkah lakunya* #pernyataan: anak nya emang nakal ye-_-'# Lalu…**_

_**Pembaca: Woi! udahan dulu keterangan nya! Langsung ke permasalahannya! dasar Narator gak niat buat cerita!**_

_**Narator: Ah. Oke-oke..**_

Luffy: Hiiii.. sekolah baru yaaa~ *sambil makan daging*

Pak Satpam: Hei, kamu! Cepat masuk! *tatapan tajam*

Luffy: *perut langsung berbunyi selama 5 detik* Woahhh~ perutku masih kelaparan =_=" Bahkan sampe 5 detik panjangnya~

_**(Narator: kok dia bisa menghitung ya –")**_

Pak Satpam: Ah~ kamu! Anak baru ya? Gurumu sudah menunggu tuh di dalem! Cepet sana masuk ato gak saya kepret kamu!

Luffy: Heee~? Kepret aja, siapa takut? Nanti juga lo yang nyesel sendiri dimarahin kepala sekolah *sambil ngemut permen bekas jatoh*P

ak Satpam: DASAR! KUSO GAKI~! KEMBALI KAU KESINI! KUSO KUSO GAKIIII!

Luffy: *berlari* INI SEKOLAH APA SIH! KOK BAHASANYA BAHASA MONYET! EMANG NAMA GUE BERKAITAN MONYET, TAPI GAK SEGITUNYA HARUS NGATAIN GUE! MENTANG-MENTANG GUE…

Luffy: …Artis.. *buka pintu kelas*

Pak Satpam: KEMARI KAU, KUSO GAKI!

_**(Narator: NOTE=MONKEY D. LUFFY artinya MONYET D. LUFFY , ya gak?)**_

Bu Siti: Ohh.. mumpung kelas belum mulai belajar, situ anak baru itu ya? yang pindahan dari SD para Kuso Gaki … *berkeringat karena ketakutan akan nakalnya luffy*

Luffy: Ah, iya! tau aja lo! *emang ya gue artis terkenal banget X33*

Nami: Heihei! tidak sopan ngomongnya! *memukul kepala luffy*

Luffy: *kesakitan* aduuhhh… SAKIT TAU!

Nami: KALO SAKIT TERUS KENAPA? WAJAR DONG?

Luffy: YAH GUE KAN GAK PERNAH KENA HAJARAN _***(Pembaca: BOHONG!)***_

Nami: oh gitu ya! kalo gitu..

Luffy: kalo gitu apa?

Nami: kalo gitu nama lo siapa?

Luffy: nama gue? *kesempatan* hehehe… PERKENALKAAAANN SEMUANYAAA! NAMA GUE INI ADALAAHHH…—

Bu Siti: ahh, udah cukup ye perkenalannye! *ala bahasa petawi (?)* nah sekarang mending elu duduk dimane gitu kek! ato kalo mau, elu ke–

Usopp: WOII! DISINI AJAAA~ SEBELAH SAYA KOSONG BUU SITII ~!

Luffy: Ah! benar! di situ aja ah, kayanya anaknya b*go banget! _***(Narator: dia sendiri b*go-_-)***_

Usopp: *yes!*

Bu Siti: oke, kita langsung belajar aja ya anak-anak…

Anak-Anak (kecuali luffy): ya bu

Luffy: belajar apaan? belajar ninja? mau bangetzz duonkk *alay mode on*

Nami: heh, lo! *mukul kepala luffy* gak sopan banget sih! dengerin apa kata guru dulu!

Luffy: oh dia guru ya..

Nami: iya! lo kira siapa lo emang?

Luffy: orang..

Nami: DIA MEMANG ORANG! DASARRR KUSO GAKII!*

Luffy: KUTU JAKI itu apaan sih?

Nami: yang benar kuso ga–

Usopp: woi woi, liat belakang lo, nami!

Nami: eh? apaan emang?Usopp: –"

Bu Siti: *mengeluarkan tenaga dalam untuk marah* kamu… NAAAAAMIIIIIIIII!

Nami: i–iya bu? kenapa?

Bu Siti: malah nanya lagi kenapa? kamu tau gak kesalahan kamu tuh apa?

Nami: ke-salahan? kan tadi ibu manggil, ya saya jawab! gimana sih ibu yang salah lah! minta maaf sama saya bu!

_**(Narator: ruangan tampak hening sunyi..)**_

Bu Siti: yasudahlah, lupakan! *kembali ke tempat duduk guru*

Nami: *asikk*

Luffy: *berbisik* oi, hidung panjang!

Usopp: *berbisik* e-ehh! namaku bukan hidung panjang! _***(Pembaca: omongannya alim *waw wow*)***_

Luffy: *masih berbisik* ini cewek bawel oranye kayanya juga gak tau aturan ya?

Usopp: *masih berbisik* ahh, sebenarnya disini ruang khusus yang dari perpindahan sekolah, fy

Luffy: *masih berbisik* oh gitu ya. kalo gitu, lo juga murid pindahan donk? sama kaya gue!

Usopp: *masih berbisik* ah..—iya. tapi gak kaya lo, orang-orang disini pindahan sd beda-beda! kalo lo kan dari SD Kuso Gaki, sedangkan yang lain beda.

Luffy: *masih berbisik* oh gitu. kalo gitu lo dari SD mana?

_**(Narator: Sementara itu mereka terus berbisik ngobrol enaknya sampe-sampe kelolosan guru. Mulutnya gak capek-capek. Akhirnya jam pelajaran pertama pun selesai dengan selamat..)**_

Luffy: oi, cewek bawel oranye!

Nami: heeeh~ nama gue Nami! bukan cewek bawel orange! *bahasa inggris: oranye=orange*

Luffy: siapalah, yang penting lo punya nama panggilan kan?

Nami: iya juga sih.. kok lo pinter? *berpikir sejenak*

Luffy: itu karena gue …

_**(Narator: apa yang akan dikatakan luffy selanjutnya? kita tunggu kelanjutannya di One Piece Chapter 2 – Teman Pertama. Penasaran kan? yaudah tunggu minggu depan yah! =/3 see you~!)**_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews yaaa :3 #sujudsujud<em>


	2. Chapter 2: Teman Pertama

halohaaa kita kembali ke laptop **_*(Pembaca: langsung ke permasalahannya!)*_**

**_(Narator: heee? aku punya masalah yaaa? ._.)_**

**_(Pembaca: udah langsung aja sih boss!)_**

**_(Narator: oke karena pembaca udah ngamuk langsung aja yaaa cekidootttt XD)_**

**_(Narator2: eksen..)_**

**_(Narator: kamu lagi, kamu ini siapa sih?)_**

**_(Narator2: lupakan..)_**

**_(Pembaca: AYOOO!)_**

**_(Narator: eehh iya2 pembaca udah ngamuk berat nih langsung aja ke TKP (Tukang Koran Perampok(?)))_**

**_Tokoh Karakter_**

Monyet(?) D. Luffy

Nami Entok

Usopp Punggung

Pak Satpam Benn Tok O Emasan

Bu Siti Wong Deso

Sanji Kikuk (new character)

Shanks Kikiragami (new character)

Rackus Tart (Rakus makan kue Tart) (new character)

* * *

><p>Luffy: itu karena gue …<p>

Nami: apa? apa? *penasaran*

Luffy: itu karena gue terlalu pintar! *berpose*

Nami: -_-

**_(Narator: suasana hening sebentar antara pembicaraan Luffy dan Nami)_**

Nami: hee tunggu dulu. jelas2 lo dari SD Kuso Gaki, kok pinter?

Usopp (yang tiba2 datang): jelas pinter bohongnya paling *ngakak*

Luffy: tuh udah di jawab, kan? PUAS LO? **_*(Pembaca: nyantai, woi!)*_**

Nami: hee gitu yaaa~ ngajak berantem lu?

Luffy: kalo iya, kenapa? keberatan!

Nami: gak kok! gak ada beban di punggung gue! **_*(Narator: apa deh =_=)*_**

**_(Narator: sementara itu pulang sekolah)_**

**_(Pembaca: woi cepet bener)_**

**_(Narator: gak apa2 kan?)_**

**_(Pembaca: oke deh, kali ini di maafin!)_**

**_(Narator2: maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini *bersujud*)_**

**_(Narator: yaudah2, kembali ke LapTop)_**

Nami: haaah akhirnya pulang..

Luffy: iya yah pulang

Nami: gue gak ngomong sama lo!

Luffy: yaudah santai

Usopp: udahlah kawan! **_*(Pembaca dan Narator: caelah sok gaul)*_** ayo kita makan atau ngapain gitu kek!

Nami: mending aku gambar deh

Luffy: he? lo bisa gambar? keren

Nami: bisa lah.. tapi gambar peta lho

Luffy: masa sih bisa?

Usopp: heh, fy, jangan remehin dia kalo masalah gambar peta

Luffy: heee? gue gak percaya..

Usopp: terserahlah =_=

Nami: jadi gitu ya? oke mo liat? besok liat aja hasilnya kalo gak percaya! bye!

Luffy: dadah! *raguragu*

Usopp: *aduh*

Sanji: wah, maaf ya. tadi aku gak sengaja ngelempar bola baseball ketinggian sampe kena kamu, Sop.

Usopp: udah kubilang jangan panggil aku SOP!

Luffy: SOP itu kan makanan? HAH? USOPP, LO PUNYA MAKANAN? MANA SINI BIAR GUE MAKAN!

Usopp: hancur sudah harga diriku sebagai penembak ulung **_*(Narator: bukang penembak ulung, tapi pemulung =w='')*_**

Sanji: tapi di maafin gak nih?

Usopp: oke deh aku maafin untuk KALI ini aja ya~

Sanji: oke, Sop.

Usopp: *OMG* =_="

**_(Narator: Setelah itu)_**

Sanji: eh? ada cewek cantik di sana! *wow pakeannya*

Nami: eehh apaan kamu liat2 aku begitu tatapannya? mau ngapain kamu? mesuum!

Sanji: wah maaf nona, apa kamu mau aku antar sampai ke rumah dengan selamat? *ayo ayo ayo*

Nami: enggak makasih. rumahku deket kok

Sanji: jadi gitu ya *murung*

Nami: lebay banget =_=''

**_(Narator: kembali lagi ke Luffy dan Usopp)_**

Luffy: eh, sopp.

Usopp: jangan panggil aku begitu!

Luffy: kan huruf "P" nya 2, gimana sih

Usopp: yaudah deh gak apa2 *nyerah*

Luffy: laper gue nih, makan apa gitu kek

Usopp: wah boleh aja tuh.. tapi apa ya yang enak

Luffy: kalo bakso gimana? mau gak?

Usopp: oke! tapi siapa yang mau bayar?

Shanks: gimana kalo kakak(?) yang traktir kalian?

Luffy: heee boleh juga tuh! makasih ya, bro!

Usopp: eh, fy, itu kakak kelas! namanya Shanks!

Luffy: nama yang bagus buat ajak berantem *dengan lantang nya bicara konyol*

Shanks: oh jadi gitu ya. namamu siapa, dik(?)? apa kamu tersesat? sini biar kakak antarkan

Luffy: eh gak usah sok deh. nama gue Monyet D. Luffy *pasti ini orang takut abis denger nama gue..*

Shanks: oh kamu sekumpulan dari planet monyet ya? perkenalkan nama kakak Shanks Kikiragami

Luffy: wah! lo ini kakak kelas yang kikir ya?

Shanks: lho? kok tahu? *devil smile*

Luffy: soalnya ketawan dari nama lo! KIKIRagami! harusnya KIKIR AGAMA! **_*(Pembaca: #PLAKK)*_**

Shanks: rasanya susah ngomong sama adik kelas kayak kamu ya, Luppy(?)

Luffy: eh nama gue LUFFY! L-U-F-F-Y! NGERTI?

Usopp: udahlah fy, gak usah cari masalah sama kakak kelas. mending kita di traktir aja

Shanks: yasudah ayo ke tukang bakso

Luffy dan Usopp: okee!

**_(Narator: lalu mereka pun akhirnya di traktir sama si Shanks itu)_**

Luffy: ahh mau tambah lagi donkk!

Usopp: makannya banyak amat *liat 5 piring abis*

Shanks: rakus nya =_=''

Rackus: napa mas shanks? manggil saye?

Shanks: ohh kaga apa2 kok

Rackus: oh gitu..

**_(Narator: setelah Luffy dan Usopp ditraktirin sama Shanks, mereka pun menuju rumah masing2)_**

Usopp: fy, aku pulang duluan ya!

Luffy: hee? kenapa gak bareng?

Usopp: rumahku ke arah kiri soalnya..

Luffy: hee gitu toh, tapi sebelumnya, mau gak lo jadi temen gue untuk yang pertama kalinya?

Usopp: te.. teman?

Luffy: iyaaa *fullsmilevolume*

Usopp: hmm, oke!

Luffy: makasih yaaa! lo baik bangettt!

Usopp: okeee! apapun ..

Luffy: hee? maksudnya?

**_(Narator2: BERSAMBUNG)_**

**_(Narator: lo lagi lo lagi, gpp deh bantu yaaa! oiya kita sampe sini dulu yaaa~ mau istirahat nih =_= udah 3 cerita yang dibikin tapi beda anime... raishuu wo ai shimashou! byee~!)_**

**_(Narator2: raishuu o ai shimashou = kita akan bertemu minggu depan)_**

**_(Narator: hei hei narator2, kembali ke habitatmu =_= dasar, nakal kuso gaki!)_**

**_(Narator2: baiklah)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ulangan Pertama

MAMEN BRO TENG TENG TEEENGG~ **_*(Pembaca: LAMA LO, CEPETAN DONK!)*_** ah iya2 =,= boo boo boo~ okeee karena pembaca udah ngamuk TINGKAT TINGGI LEVEL DEWA (?) , kita langsung aja yaaa~ mumpung gue udah baikan nih akari-sama XDXDXD **_*(Pembaca: najis -.-)*_** URUSAI!

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Monyet(?) D. Luffy

Nami Entok

Usopp Punggung

Pak Satpam Benn Tok O Emasan

Bu Siti Wong Deso

Sanji Kikuk

Shanks Kikiragami

Rackus Tart (Rakus makan kue Tart)

* * *

><p>Luffy: hee? maksudnya?<p>

Usopp: apapun itu... aku bakal kasih kamu sebuah..-

Luffy: APA ? APA ? **_*(Pembaca: APA , APA , APANYA DONG, APA NYA DONG, YA DING DONG YA DING DONG #gajeeee)*_**

Usopp: apapun itu aku bakal kasih kamu sebuah penghargaan deh ^^

Luffy: APA? ***(Narator: kaya di sinetron aja XDXDXD)***

Usopp: iyaaa~ tapi..

Luffy: TAPI APA?

Usopp: berhubungan aku lagi gak punya duit, kapan2 aja ya kalo ada duitnya ^.^ hhehehehe **_*(Pembaca: PLAAAAK!)*_**

Luffy: #PLAK

**_(Narator: akhirnya yang tadinya usopp mo ngasih sesuatu tapi gak jadi deh =_= kasian si monyet yang satu ini)_**

**_(Luffy: WOI! GUE TAU GUE ITU MONYET! TAPI JANGAN BE..-)_**

**_(Narator: ya ya simpan kata2 lo buat nanti akhir cerita. kita lanjut)_**

**_(Narator2: dikelas) *(Narator: WOI SINI LO, GUE BEJEK2 SAMPE BERKEPING2 PAKE TANGAN TINGKAT TINGGI LEVEL DEWA #?)*_**

Luffy: haaaah laper deh =,=

Usopp: sabar yah ^.^ #senyum gak ikhlas, padahal juga laper

Luffy: gimana mau sabar, orang kelaperan!

Usopp: ya begitulah namanya manusia -.-

Luffy: ooo

**_(Narator: laluuuu)_**

Bu Siti: siang anak2

Anak2: siang buuu

Bu Siti: hari ini kita belajar tentang...-

Luffy: *berbisik* oi, sop

Usopp: *berbisik* apa, fy?

Luffy: menurut lo, enakan sekolah atau di rumah?

Usopp: gak tau

Luffy: begitu..

Usopp: kenapa?

Luffy: gak..

Bu Siti: Luffy!

Luffy: apa ?

Bu Siti: coba kerjakan ini! *tunjuk nomor 5 di papan tulis*

Luffy: OKE, FINE!

Bu Siti: ARE? bisa pake bahasa inggris toh

Luffy: mungkin kebetulan

Bu Siti: -_- udah cepetan

Luffy: yoi

Bu Siti: ...

**_(Narator: dan kita lihat hasilnya)_**

Luffy: udah bu

Bu Siti: *liat ke papan tulis*

Luffy: *siul2 gak jelas*

Bu Siti: mcet mcet mcet

Luffy: hhehehhee

Bu Siti: LUFFY..

Luffy: napa bu?

Bu Siti: KAMU SALAH BESAR! KUSO GAKI BAKA! **_*(Pembaca: Lebe Action)*_**

Luffy: *gak ngerti sama sekali*

Bu Siti: -_-

Luffy: hahahhahaahaa

Bu Siti: oke anak2 kita langsung ulangannya ya

Anak2: oke bu

Luffy: ulangan? apaan tuh?

Usopp: heee? kamu gak tau ulangan?

Luffy: kaga -.-

Usopp: ulangan itu kertas yaang isinya pertanyaan2 dari pelajaran!

Luffy: oo gitu

**_(Narator: selanjutnyaaa setelah kejadian itu #?)_**

Luffy: gampang juga yaaaa

Usopp: heee masa sih?

Luffy: begitulahhhh

Pak Satpam: *siul2 gak jelas*

Luffy: YO MAMEN BRO PAK SATPAM

Pak Satpam: heee kamu lagi si kuso gaki

Luffy: kuso,, gaki? -_-

**_(Narator: naaaah bersambung deh XDXD apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? berapakah nilai yang diperoleh sama luffy? XDDXD dadaaah~)_**

* * *

><p>Reviews ya :3 #tebar pesona<p> 


End file.
